This application is requesting partial funding to support the second offering of a unique FASEB Summer Research Conference on "Growth Factor Receptor Tyrosine Kinases in Mitogenesis, Morphogenesis, and Tumorgenesis" to be held at Snowmass Village, Colorado from August 4 to August 9, 2001. Based on the overall major success of the first FASEB Summer Research Conference on this subject held in the Summer 1999, the current Conference will continue to focus on new developments in the cell and molecular biology and pathophysiology of important classes of growth factor tyrosine kinases as they relate to mitogenesis, tissue regeneration and development, morphogenesis, tumorigenesis, progression, and invasion and metastasis. In line with the unanimous view of previous attendees, the erbB and Met families of receptor tyrosine kinases will again be emphasized. In addition, novel sessions will be held on extracellular matrix signaling, receptor tyrosine kinase domains and new small drug development, therapeutic targeting of receptor tyrosine kinases in malignant disease, growth factor therapy in non-malignant diseases, and on the biology and pathobiology of the Ron/Stk receptor tyrosine kinase. The Scientific Program will include platform presentations by 25 Invited Speakers, a majority of whom are renown leaders in the field. Moreover, the program will include a significant number of selected Abstract-driven oral presentations, as well as a Poster Session based on submitted abstracts. A Young Investigator Mini-Symposium, which proved to be a highly successful component of the first conference, will again serve as a highlight of the current conference. In order to provide a climate maximizing scientific interaction among the participants, conference attendance will be limited to between 100 and 195 investigators (including Invited Speakers), selected from applications based on their expertise and recent contributions to the scientific literature. Every effort will be made to insure a proper mix of established and young investigators, with women and minorities particularly encourage to participate. Like the first conference, this second conference is anticipated to be quite successful and to again serve as a state-of-the-art scientific forum on growth factor receptor tyrosine kinases that will foster opportunities for productive new research interactions as well as meet the high standards of a FASEB Summer Research Conference.